Zexion and Rikku
by lilaithia
Summary: Rikku knows something Zexion doesn't. Will he find out or just end up with glowing pink hair?


Disclaimer: No, sadly Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me.  
Psudo-spellcheck'd by Kira.

A/N: Umm... this is my first fic, I'm a horrible speller and I'm half asleep while typing this...that's the only warning you get. Any flameing will be either ignored or laughed at. The pairing is thanx to my friend Kira and her hat...yeah. This story may or may not have more to it, depends on the reviewers. And without ferther ado ...

"Hey! Zexion! Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey!" An annoyed Zexion stops and glares at the annoying Rikku.  
"WHAT! YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PIXIE THING!" His voice sends Rikku flying into the nearest wall of the dark corridor.  
"THAT HURT YA BIG JERK!" Rikku said standing up and attempting to straighten her wrinkled and bent 'wings.' Zexion merely stared at her in thought. "What are you staring at, stupid human?" she mumbled the last part under her breath as she floated face level with him.  
"Are those really" He attempted to poke her wing ("Hey!"),"Wings?" She glared at him for daring to touch her wing.  
"Yes, yah dumb human, Nobody human...thing... Now give me treasure or I won't tell you"  
"Tell me what?" He looked at her, intrigued. She waved a finger in front of his face.  
"Nuh uh! You get nothing till you apologize for knocking me into the wall and give me treasure." She said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Fine..." He pulled out a green gem about twice her size, "How's this?" Her eyes bulged at the size of the gem before snatching it and transporting it to her inventory of jewels.  
"Apology!" she said looking stern.  
"You don't really think I'd ..." she blew pixie dust in his hair.  
"How bout now?" she said smuggly holding a hand mirror in front of his face. His hair was now a shade of pink brighter than he thought possible for hair and it actually glowed like a neon sign. "Try hididng in the shadows with that hair!" Zexion almost looked like he was about to cry before he grabed the little pixie in is fist and squeezed. She squeeled before turning into a giant ball of spikes causing him to drop her.  
"STUPID PIXIE! TURN IT BACK! NOW!" He looked like his head was about to explode. "APOLOGIZE NOW!" she yelled back. His attitude just sort of deflated and he glared at her.  
"...I'm...s-so...SORRY?" he practically had to force the word out of his throat.  
"Good boy!" Rikku said smilling. She threw more pixie dust on his hair and it stopped glowing and darkened but was still pink.  
"There you go!" he grabed a lock of his hair,  
"It's still pink"  
"But not glowing." she said as if she were the smartest creature on earth. He merely glared at her before turning away and walking off. "HEY! Don't you want to know the secret!" He stoped and turned around waiting for her to catch up.  
"Well? What is it?" he said emotionlessly. Rikku took a deep breath, and with a slight blush practically screamed.  
"I LOVE YOU!" Zexion merely stood there, shocked, his eyes bulging in a cliche' manner.  
"You made me appologize for being rude and give you an emerald just so you could say that?" Rikku's blush deepened.  
"Well...well...yes?" she said meekly. He just stared at her as her blush deepened even more. He then held out his hand for her to land on. She looked at it skeptically before gracefully landing on his palm.  
"This isn't just some crappy joke the others put you up to, is it?" she shook her head violently before floating up and kissing his lips then fluttering back down and hiding behind his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you, ya know"  
"You squeezed me before?" she said before squeeking and shuddering behind his hand.  
"That was becouse you trashed my perfect hair! No one EVER messes with my gorgeous hair!" Rikku just looked at him weirdly.  
"Your kidding right? hehe..." She asked nervously "No." He said walking off still holding Rikku in his palm. "Leader-sama asked me to mix some new healing potions. You can watch if you want." Zexion said. Rikku blushed a little before jumping excitedly and rejoicing by yelling "YES!" before blushing even deeper and kneeling on Zexions hand.  
"Yes, I would love to watch you." She said sweetly.

-  
Fin

Read and Review! 


End file.
